Expression Identification Understanding
by hplo
Summary: Jin, Jun and the art of building bridges.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; The characters in this story are property of Namco Bandai and affiliated cliental and are not being used for misrepresentation nor for profit.

A/N; Concrit will be appreciated. Insults will be replied with a polite "fuck you."

1; Beginning

"You."

There was a paramount emphasis placed upon that word. If it had been anyone else it could have been an accusation or a plea but then the man standing in front of her was no ordinary man. He folded his arms before continuing.

"You are the only one who can take him in now, Jun Kazama."

His statement was only met with a reproachful frown.

"Pardon me Raven-san," Jun questioned, "but why me?"

"We have gone as far as we can in our jurisdiction and you are the only one left."

_So I am just the last resort?_

She felt her fist clench under her open palm.

"He will awaking soon," he warned before turning to leave.

"Do you pity me?" she blurted out.

He stopped midstride, sparing half a glance to consider her.

"I pity you."

Then in a flash of purple he was gone. Jun let a short sigh before gazing at the boy in his cot. Nearly five years had passed since she had seen him this close, since she had seen her little boy and now...? There wasn't a soft line left on his face, just hard edges filled with hatred. The past was dead.

_I need to prepare lunch._

She hurried out of the room.

It took her twenty minutes to prepare lunch, laying out the pieces of bread parallel to each other, buttering both with one side of the knife before placing the lettuce; the beef; and the lettuce – in that order – on top of each other and folding the piece of bread onto the top; then cutting it into four triangles.

_I've got to get that piece finished._

Jun laid them all out onto the plate, eyeing the clock.

_12:17, I've got time._

She always seemed to have time on her hands and now she needed it more than ever before. But then time has never been anything but a bitch to the weary. Jun heard a hoarse whisper.

"Kaa-chan?"

She lowered the knife towards the table and turned to face him. All that followed was five seconds of nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; Bit of annoying one this. May expand on a later date. As always constructive criticism appreciated.

2; Awake

Before he knew it he was falling.

"Jin!"

An arm caught him mid-fall.

_Damn._

"What are you doing out of bed? You're wounds haven't healed yet!"

They never healed, never really. Jun was(is?) proof of that. He coughed violently. She rubbed circles on his back.

"Let's get you back to your room," she said.

"Yeah," he acquiesced.

He coughed again and Jun rubbed his back again. She rubbed and he coughed, he coughed and she rubbed, all the way back to his room. She didn't falter as he staggered towards his bed, her hands helping his stiff body back into it.

"I'll be back in a second Jin."

He didn't reply, only watching as Jun exited the room. His gaze did not move until she re-entered the room, following her as she set to work. He watched as she undressed the wounds and redressed them, each time purifying her hands in white spirit before wrapping the next wound. Her touches were soft and slight. It was painful and pathetic.

_So pathetic._

Jin grimaced, his eyes trying to concentrate on Jun's face. He found nothing though, not even a single mistaken glance directed his way.

_Kaa-chan?_

He tried to move his lips but let out a long sigh instead.

"Is anything the matter Jin?"

"No I'm fine."

"Do you want dinner?"

"No."

Jin just turned his head away as she nodded and departed from his room without another word. He let out a slight breath he didn't he had been holding. The silence was golden.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Life and bass playing got in the way, that and a lack of direction for the story. Thanks for the reviews guys, good con crit welcomed.

Chapter 3

Jun tapped the keys on her keyboard. The word counter read at 9,334. Six hundred more. She glanced at the clock. 9:30pm. Jin should be asleep by now. She turned back to the computer and continued to type, keys clicking to the tune of titanic waves and the devastation that followed. It was her bread and butter. She found in her intervening years bread and butter made great soul food. Jun looked up at the screen again.

Bread and butter.

She frowned a little and erased the words before continuing.

An estimated 40,000 tons of debris left over from the tsunami are supposed to wash up on the shore of British Columbia.

Too long. She deleted the sentence and typed again.

An estimated 40,000 tons of debris will wash up on the shores of British Columbia.

Better. Repeat. Over and over and over and over

stop.

Jun typed in her signature.

Lupus.

She looked at the word count at the bottom. 10,000 – 1 for her signature. She allowed herself a satisfied smile before pressing the print button. She turned and watched as the printer spat out the document almost an instant later. This is the first article that was going to be published this month. She picked up the sheet from the tray.

_Ironic that it's the first not about Jin._

The paper started to crunch in the palm of her hand. Jun opened the first drawer she could reach for underneath her desk and threw it in. She slammed her hand down on the side of the drawer, her position frozen.

_It's the present, Jun, the present._

Jun closed her eyes and breathed before closing the drawer slowly. She stood back up and massaged the bridge of her nose.

Bread and butter indeed.

She wiped a hand across her head and huffed.

_I hope to God we still have some coco left..._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; I'm back, I think. This chapter will be corrected in the future mainly because I wrote this chapter when I was a bit drunk. I'm also thinking of updating more frequently as well for experimenting with different styles of writing. Constructrive Criticism is always appreciated. **

4; Hatred

Jin lay there. He knew it was an empirical fact that a room equalled emptiness in the eyes of the reader. Reading a thousand texts a night within the Mishima Zaibatsu library had informed him of this cliché.

_Clichés always have the sent of truth about them though. You would know considering the stupidity of your sacrifice._

Jin grimaced. This room was empty, devoid of decoration.

_No one will you hear you Jin._

The voice chuckled. Death should have been a sentence. Death should have allowed an end.

_Melodrama doesn't greet an idiot. Only irony. And pain._

'You've already caused enough havoc.'

_Ah but I'm not dead yet Jin. You couldn't kill me because you still played your part remember? You punched me through the chest because I allowed it. You think the devil gene brought you some kind of immunity? I CREATED IT FOOL!'_

'I saw you die.'

_Really is that what you wish to tell yourself? That same old cliché that the destruction of the body is death? Well I survived Jin. Because I wanted to see this. I wanted to see you face the world as it is now._

'I did what I had to do.'

_You did what you believed what you had to do. In fact you could have ended it another way; you could've put a gun to your head and blown your brains out. That wouldn't do though for the heroic Jin. You instead had to tell yourself that you had to kill all those people to bring me to the surface, to kill me in physical form to free yourself from my gift. Well guess what? _

_You're still alive._

_You've not only perpetuated the cycle of human suffering but increased it. You've spread a hatred that will sink into the memories of men for hundreds of years to come as each generation tells the next; it's your duty, it's your life, it's raison d'etre that you shall kill to avenge out forefathers and to beat down those who disrespect our great legacy. You should be proud Jin because you've fulfilled your purpose as a human being to the utmost extent._

'I never dipped to the basic instincts you ascribed to.'

_Oh but you always did, Jin._

Jin scrunched up nose.

_You know I'm right. _

'Fuck you.'

_You only exist to hate._

'I do not.'

_You only exist to hate._

'I do not.'

_You only exist to hate!_

'I do not!'

_YOU ONLY EXIST TO HATE!_

'I DO NOT!'

The room was silent, the dramatics dispered into thin air and the pittiness of nothing washed over him.


End file.
